


Be my honey

by flyyahigh_07



Category: Lay兴
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 00:12:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19239922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyyahigh_07/pseuds/flyyahigh_07





	Be my honey

金属的嗓音泛着流光，又像醇厚的蜂房，浓厚的带着些苦味。艺兴感觉到男人的意图，伸出一只修长的食指顶住男人胸口，阻挡他的步伐。可这反抗意味在这片暧昧天地瞬时间被吞没，男人一步步逼近，艺兴节节败退，直到被他牢牢压在身下，艺兴脑子里还在想，“为什么明明是寻死，每次遭遇的却都是春梦？难道真如那些人所说的，激烈的缠绵又叫什么…小死一回？”  
正在胡思乱想，忽然下身一颤，艺兴睁开眼睛，就见男人带着惩罚的目光正看着自己，后穴里有难以启齿的黏腻感受。艺兴蹙着眉毛轻哼，“是什么？”  
“一点蜂蜜。”说着，男人端起个透明的茶壶，小小的壶嘴里满是蜜色汁液，毫无疑问，这小心眼的男人竟然把蜂蜜就这样灌进了他的紧窒里。  
“帮我弄出去！”  
艺兴躺在软垫上不停的摩挲着修长的双腿，对异物本能的排斥让后穴不停抽搐着，试图一点点把粘稠挤出穴口。  
“别急，还有些呢……”说着，男人又把剩下的蜂蜜一点点洒在艺兴身上，小腹，腰眼，胸口，脖颈，每一处敏感都被细心浇灌，直到点滴不剩，男人满意的看着艺兴一面难耐的喘息挣扎，一面俯下身子顺着蜂蜜的痕迹吮吻上去。  
“啊……” 如果说颈窝的吻痕只是开胃菜，那蜂蜜味的乳尖就是极品正餐了。男人故意只轻舔着上面沾染的蜜液，就是不肯把那早已殷红的小豆吸入口中。艺兴全身好像有千万只蜜蜂在游走，难耐的喘息着，“别…求你……”  
男人抬起头来，缓缓抽出在后穴里不停顶弄的手指，“别停下？还是求我狠狠要你？”  
迷乱中艺兴听不清男人说了什么，只隐约听到一个咬字，于是便顺着他说，“嗯……咬我……”  
男人眼睛一亮，嘴角一抹坏笑升起，“好。”  
话音刚落，男人便捏着他雪白的胸口送入口中，忽然的用力一吸让艺兴紧绷的下身瞬间迸射出来，男人宠溺一笑，却力道丝毫不减，又重新放了三根手指钻进后穴里旋转刺戳，等到终于放开时，艺兴已经是满眼水色，胸口的小豆被吸的通红，身下更是一片湿润的“蜂蜜水”。  
男人最爱艺兴这幅美丽模样，尤其自己猛的刺入紧窒，那来自四面八方的吮吸都在告诉他让他把身下这个冷艳的小家伙快点操趴下。  
“啊啊啊……”  
艺兴分开的双腿被男人挂在有力的胳膊上，光晕里能看见男人身上蒙着一层薄汗，好像镀上一层金属的光，可紧接着就被猛的压住一口气插到根部。  
艺兴咬着手指，身体被顶弄的摇晃，好像在惊涛骇浪里浮浮沉沉的月色。  
“不…不行……”  
刚开始男人还能听到喘息的求饶，但过了没多久就只剩下断断续续的气声了，显然男人对如何疼爱艺兴这副身体非常得心应手。  
“啊…”频频被顶到敏感的深处让艺兴止不住颤抖，快感强烈的像一波波海浪难以承受，他抓住男人的肩膀，仰着头，竟然直接被操射了。


End file.
